The beginning of the End... for a while
by hufflepuffgirl
Summary: er...well it's basically what happend that hallowe'en. suppose it's quite sad. i'm re-uploading this coz there is another chapter 2 come..just can't remember where i saved it. also i don't know if i put the second chapter up last time...might have done..a


***Authors note* **

None of the characters mentioned in this fic are owned by me. They are all fresh from the wonderous imagination of J.K.Rowling. 

This is basically a prequel to the "Philosopher's Stone". The plot for this fic. is based around all we have been told about the night "You-Know-Who" met his downfall. So Basically J.K.Rowling also owns the plot. (well obviously) well I'm beggining to confuse myself so let's get on with the story. 

N.B. speeches in **bold are taken from the dreams harry has when faced by dementors and other such times. **

*** 

The Potters lay huddled up together on the sofa watching the fire crackling in the grate. Mrs Potter rocked her baby as she sung softly. James Potter smiled at them, he knew they were safe but in his mind he still felt uneasy. Had it been wise to change secret keeper? Surely yes, Lord Voldemort was after Sirius now as well, but...was Peter a good choice? Sirius was right, no-one would suspect Peter he was weak and timid but all the same, although he trusted Peter, he did give in easily. Maybe Dumbledore had been right. Pehaps Dumbledore would have been a safer choice, after all he was the only living wizard that Voldemort still feared. James sighed deeply, his wife looked up, 

"Are you alright love?" she asked. 

Seeing the anxious look on her pretty face James smiled and said "Of course, I'm with you and Harry aren't I? My favouritist people in the whole world!" 

"You were thinking about _him weren't you?" _

James sighed again, "Yes, yes I was, but it's alright, we're safe, I just hope Sirius, Remus and Peter are..." he trailed off, the fire had begun to flicker even more furiously and was slowly dying down. A black shadow cast over the curtains which glowed orange from the street lamps outside. 

The whole family tensed. Mrs Potter held her baby tighter to her as her husband cautiously got up and moved towards the window. 

"James, be careful, if it is him, if Peter has betrayed us, he'll be able to see you." 

"He won't have betrayed us." James hissed, trying to reasure himself as well as his wife. 

He twitched the Curtain with all his fingers crossed. He saw a tall man, wrapped in a cloak, with bright red eyes, like a snakes, and through the darkness James could make out a small figure surrying away. He knew immediatly who it was. He took a deep breath. This was it. Peter had betrayed them. Well he wasn't going to go without a fight. He stood up straight his mind racing. There was a loud knock on the door. 

**"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off! **

"But James!" 

"Lily, GO!! RUN! Take some floo powder, Anything, just GO!" 

"No James, I won't leave You!" 

"For Heavens sake Lily, he's right outside! I'll be fine! GO!!! 

Lily stumbled through into the kitchen. She could hear the front door burst open and **a cackle of high-pitched laughter****. **

"Dear me James Potter, where are your manners, I have the curtosy to knock and you don't even answer the door! And where is your charming wife and son? Gone to put the kettle on, well thats all very polite, but I'm afraid I can't stay!" There was more cackling. 

"YOU!" James shouted. 

"How observant! Dumbledore taught you well at Hogwarts!" 

"Crucio!" 

Agonising screams could be heard. Then... 

"Oh you shouldn't have done that James Potter! Very unwise! Well...two can play at that game. ADVADA KEDAVRA!!" 

A blast of green light burst from Voldemort's wand. But James ducked, and there was a SMASH as the curse hit a vase shattering it.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" James pointed his wand over his shoulder as he dived behind the sofa. 

Another CRASH, as the spell hit the mirror. 

"Dear me, that's seven years bad luck James! But you won't be around for another seven years!" Voldemort lept behind the sofa and pinned James to the spot. His wand at James' throat. 

Voldemort's touch was agony, and James thrashed around and gropped for his wand. 

"I've been waiting many years for this Potter!" He spat. "Any...final requests, let us not forget the formalities." 

"I don't want favours from you Riddle. All I say is, I hope you meet a painful end and that you Rot in HELL!!" 

"Dear, dear, dear, that's not very nice. Well, goodbye James. It was nice knowing you." 

And with that he raised his wand and shouted "ADVADA KEDAVRA!" 

James let out a final shout and Voldemort let out a long scream of laughter. 

"Nooo!" Lily couldn't help herself. She was crouched in a cupboard with Harry, shaking furiously her wand firmly grasped in her hand. 

"Girl! Where are you? I know you're here somewhere! Don't play ga,es with Lord Voldemort!" 

She could hear Voldemort approaching, she held her breath and placed a finger over her son's lips. A tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away. 

"Where are you? Come out, I don't want to harm you. I just want to see your charming Son." Voldemort taunted. 

"Where can you be? Perhaps you're in HERE!!" He ripped the door open. Lily scrammbled to her feat and bolted for the kitchen door, but Voldemort caught her. 

She struggled free and backed away holding her baby to her, tighter than ever. 

"Give me the Boy, girl." 

"No, **Not Harry! Not Harry! Please Not Harry!" Lily Screamed. **

"**Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..." **

**"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything-" **

**"Stand aside - stand aside, girl -" **

He pushed her aside grabbing the baby pointing his wand at it. Lily threw herself at him. 

**"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " **

There was high coarse laughter. "Crucio." 

Lily was screaming now, tears of rage and pain were flooding down her cheeks. 

**"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy..." **

**A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, **

"HAAAAAARRRRRYY!!!!! Noooooooooo!!" 

"ADVADA KEDAVRA!" 

And Lily fell to the floor, dead. 

"Now, down to bussiness little Harry. I believe, you could get in my way of gaining more power, and you don't want to do that do Uncle Voldemort. You could be a powerful wizard one day, like your daddy, or even me, and you could pose some little problems, so I hope you'll understand why I have to do this... ADVADA KEDAVRA!" 

The curse hit Harry in the forhead and rebounded. A look of terror crossed Voldemort's face. The Curse hit him and Voldemort screamed in agony. Harry fell to the floor and Voldemort began to shake violently. Sparks flew from him and then, all of a sudden he vanished, with one final howl. 

Harry lay on the floor of the ruined house still wrapped in his blanket, a puzzled look on his tiny face. His Jet black hair stood up all over the place, just like his fathers, and tears weld up in his bright green eyes, so like his mothers. He lookd just the same as normal, except now, he had a burning red scar across his forhead where the curse that failed hit him. And the Scar was shaped just like a bolt of lightning. 

*** 

*AUTHORS NOTE* 

Now before you start complaining that i used J.K.Rowling's plot etc. READ THE NOTE AT THE TOP!!! 

p.s there is another chapter coming, where sirius and hagrid arrive at Godric's Hollow. 

c ya 

;) 


End file.
